The Truth Will Set You Free
by angelcreature13
Summary: What happens when Emma decides to tell Jax the truth? Will it tear them apart, or bring them closer? My version of Emma giving Jax back his memory of Daniel. An attempt at Jemma fluff/cuteness :P


**A/N: Happy New Year! Idk this is my attempt at fluff; probably not good. But hey, I wanted to do this for a while. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Emma Alonso's eyes fluttered open to the sunlight coming from the window in Jax's small bedroom. She then smiled seeing her boyfriend was still sleeping, his arms securely around her.

Emma had spent the night over at Jax's for the first time. Both of the teens' fathers were out on business, so it was the perfect opportunity for them to become closer, if _that_ was possible. She watched him sleep for a couple of minutes, not wanting to wake him from what seemed to be a good dream, as she heard him mutter her name under his breath.

The witch couldn't believe everything she has had to endure these past few weeks. From Daniel being sent to an alternate life, Jax finding out his mom is alive and that he has a little sister, ending the Continuum Break so Daniel wouldn't disappear, taking the Council's and Maddie's powers, fighting with Andi, Emma bringing back the Principal to help bring her mom back, to sending Jax's mom to Limbo, Andi leaving for WITS Academy, and Emma sending Daniel back to his alternate life, as he was unhappy with his old one.

She had made some tough decisions, but realized that she had to do what was best for the people she cared about, and that she can't always have everything her way. No matter how hard it was to say goodbye to Daniel and Andi, she had to do what was best for them. Besides, Andi reluctantly let Phillip go, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

Emma heard Jax's breathing falter slightly, which brought her out of her thoughts.

Jax's eyes slowly opened as Emma smiled at him, caressing his cheek. A grin grew on his face as his vision cleared and he found himself staring at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Morning." he said, in a low, raspy voice.

"Morning." she repeated in a flitatious manner, which made the wizard chuckle lightly.

"I just realized it's Saturday."

"Which means?" she asked, intrigued.

"It means we've been dating for-" he used his fingers to count and make sure, "almost two and a half years." he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Hearing this made the witch's smile fade and her eyes wander to stare at her feet. She tried to quickly restore it, not wanting to upset him.

Unfortunately, he caught sight of it, and his grin turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked sincerely. Emma willed up the courage to look him in the eye. They were soft, caring, worried, and also loving.

As much as she wanted to keep the truth from him, not wanting to mess with things, she realized she couldn't do it. She couldn't lie to him.

Emma knew that in reality, she and Jax have only been dating for a few months. Yet, she hated having to break his heart with the news that he was not her first love, Daniel Miller was.

Daniel, the first boy she ever had a crush on, and fell for. _Hard_. Daniel, the one she had once rebelled against the Council for, not wanting to break up with him. Daniel, the one person who seemed to be affected _every time_ one of her enemies came after her.

She proceeded to sit up in the bed, and put Jax's hand in hers. He in turn sat up with her. She spoke slowly.

"Jax, I need to be honest with you." He tensed at this, not liking where this was going.

"You're not, breaking up with me, are you?" he asked hesistantly, with clear sorrow in his voice.

She gave her boyfriend an incredulous look, half in shock and half offended. "What?! NO!" she practically shouted, which made Jax's shoulders relax and a smile once again grace his features.

She couldn't seem wipe the smile now plastered on her face; his smiles were contagious to her. "It's just, I haven't been completely honest with you. I thought it would be best if I let you forget, but it would all be a lie, and I'm not a liar."

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"It's hard to explain, I just hope this will help, and you won't be _too_ mad at me."

As he looked at her in bewilderment, she casted a spell to make him remember Daniel, her _first_ boyfriend.

Almost instantly, there was a changed expression on his face. He looked around his room, trying to process all the memories given back to him. He held his head, looking a bit light-headed.

"Jax? Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

He shook his head a few times to clear his vision. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

She proceeded with caution to the topic at hand. "Do you remember Daniel?"

He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Yeah, I do." he sighed. "You dated him before me."

She gave him a apologetic look. "Jax-"

"It's okay Emma. I'm glad you reminded me, because now I remember how hard I fought for you." She couldn't help but wear a small smile hearing that.

"So, your not mad at me?"

He looked straight at her, his eyes sparkling. "I could _never_ be mad at you." he said, interlocking hands with her.

Literally seconds later, he cupped her face with his hands, and placed his lips on hers. Of course, she returned the gesture, but was confused as to what the reason was behind it.

After breaking away, he began to explain himself, as if he had read her mind. "You chose me over him."

She smiled brightly at him, her cheeks tinting a light pink. "Yes, I did. But, I think we should start from the beginning. Do you remember everything?"

"Yeah. You gave me a tour of the school, not vice versa. I told you I'm a wizard, and you were dating Daniel back then."

"Right!" she exclaimed, happy to see that it worked. "After our, _rough_ beginning, with us erasing Daniel's memory and all that, I got to know you. I realized that you _were_ a good person, more than just a pretty face."

He raised his eyebrows. "Pretty face, huh?"

She looked at the covers, blushing further. "Yeah, I thought you were really cute, almost every girl did, but I was with Daniel, so I ignored it."

He grinned hearing this, but it quickly faded.

Emma frowned, confused. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

He hesistantly looked up at her, with sorrow in his eyes. "I tried to destroy the realm, and lost you in the process."

"It doesn't matter now, you have me, it's no big deal-"

"It _IS_ a big deal, Em!" he almost shouted, which startled her. He noticed, and gave her a bear hug.

"I'm sorry, but you only know half the story, and I doubt you'll forgive me when you hear the other half, but, you deserve to know the truth." He slowly untagled her from his chest, so she could look at him while he confessed his actions.

"When I came here, I was assigned to find you, make you fall for me, so I could trick you into combining the last two lights of the Fool Moon. My dad had a plan to overthrow the realm, and I was his most valuable weapon, and you a pawn in his game. I even sided with your clone, after we broke up, thinking a part of you was better than the original. Emma, I'm so sorry."

She bit her lip, taking it all in. "But you _do_ love me, right?"

He looked offended. "Of course I do! I fell in love with you just as easy as I fall asleep.* When you kissed me for the first time, I felt loved, appreciated, understood, and cared for. The feelings were still new to me, so I didn't always treat you the way I should've. That's one thing I'll always regret."

Emma felt her heart hurt for him. He just confessed their first relationship was planned, but how he fell for her in the process. It was probably the most beautiful confession she's ever heard.

She studied him intently before responding.

"I have something to confess too." He in turn stared at her, awaiting her reply.

"In addition to liking your physical appearance, I _also_ started to develop feelings for you. I remember there were nights I kept thinking about you. During the storm, I finally realized that they were there, even though I constantly denied it."

The wizard smirked and moved his face to her ear. "I knew you couldn't resist me for long." he whispered, his lips brushing her cheek before giving her a quick kiss on it, which made her cheeks burn and a shudder pass through her body.

She gently pulled away to face him, trying her best to hide her smile.

"Anyway, even though you didn't make the best decisions last year, you made up for it. You proved yourself to me, even though you didn't have to; I already knew you were a good person. I chose you because you accept me for all I am, you're always there when I need you, and, you know..."

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

She grinned. "I fell for you, and it took me forever to accept it, because I was with Daniel, and, I thought we would be together forever." She put her head down. "Pretty stupid, right?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Not even a little bit."

She sat up a bit to peck him on the lips for his answer, which made his cheeks burn. "Should we keep going?"

"Nah, it's fine. I think I remember everything. My feud with Daniel over you, Rebel's Boot Camp, Mia out to destroy witches, you choosing me," he winked at her, making her blush once again, "Daniel's alternate life, meeting my long lost sister, seeing my mom again, him _kissing you_ ," he said with a snarl, but it disappeared when Emma kissed his cheek, "helping you get your mom back, and sending my mom to Limbo, who turned out to be evil, in the process."

He stiffined at the last part. Emma held him tighter.

"I'm so sorry Jax; I know you're still hurting."

"No, I'm fine, I promise. I'm just sorry you'll never see _your mom_ again." he said in a low voice.

"It's okay; I know she wouldn't of wanted me to turn back time. But I do miss her." she admitted, her voice cracking.

Jax then wiped the two tears that fell from Emma's eyes. Surprisingly, she didn't even know she was crying.

He continuously showered her with cheek kisses to cheer her up. She soon began giggling.

"Okay, okay. I'm fine, I'm fine!" she said between laughs.

Jax released her and got up out of the bed.

"You wanna go somewhere?"

"Depends where." she playfully answered.

He then grabbed her hand, and tele-transported them to the beach, in beach attire.

Emma was a bit puzzled. "Any reason why we're here?"

"To cheer you up! No more feeling guilty or sad." Jax announced.

"Okay." Emma surrendered. She then casted a spell to make a picnic basket with food, and a blanket appear. She carefully unfolded the blanket and layed it out in the sand.

As soon as she turned around, her face was hit with a slice of cake. Right in front of her sat the culprit, laughing.

"Jax! God dammit!" Emma screeched, wiping icing off her cheek.

"What? It's just something else I remembered." he said with a smirk.

Emma wore one in return, as she knew exactly what he was talking about. "You're on!"

The couple then proceeded to have a full-on food fight, chasing each other around, laughing and having a good time.

A little later, after cleaning themselves up, they watched the sunset. Jax sat with his left hand around Emma's waist and Emma next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"Promise me something." she said to Jax.

"Anything."

"Let's not let our past define us. Let's focus on the present, and what the future has to offer."

Jax turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed in curiousity. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

She simply shrugged. "I guess I don't want our past to _affect_ our future." she said, intertwining her free hand with his.

"Anything for my Em." he whispered in her ear, and kissed her hair. She happily sighed in response.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, Emma inhaling the scent of his cologne and Jax playing with her hair. It was very peaceful, something they hadn't experienced in a while.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Jax's head. "Em?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"What made you decide to let me remember Daniel?"

She bit her lip pensively, wanting to give him a good answer. "I guess, I love you enough to tell you the truth."

"Is that so?" he whispered teasingly, while attacking her with a couple of feathery kisses on her neck.

She laughed, freeing herself from his grasp. "I love you Jax."

He chuckled lightly as he stroked her hair. "I love you too Em."

As they both turned to face each other and lean in for a passionate kiss, they knew this was start of a new chapter of their lives.

Free of worry, baggage, and drama that had plagued them in the past; a fresh start for the both of them.

And they couldn't wait to see what lies ahead of them.

* * *

 **I suck at endings. Sorry :\**

 ***A Little TFIOS reference :)**

 **Review if you liked it!**


End file.
